


Anniversary (kaileon)

by orphan_account



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, danganronpa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Y e s
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Momota Kaito
Kudos: 3





	Anniversary (kaileon)

The air was humid and just a bit damp, the wind traveled through the air like a paper bag being thrown out a car window. Kaito and leon were walking arm and arm through the streets to reach their destination. That day was their 3rd anniversary, and Kaito wanted to do something special, just like every year. Kaito looked at leon with a smile as they walked, gripping Leons arm a little tighter. 

Once they reached their destination the place became increasingly familiar, and soon enough, leon recognized the place they were entering. It was the place they first met, It was a small club where they used to chat with all sorts of people and did all sorts of things, until one of the things they did were each other. The place bringed back some fond memories. Leon stared at the place in awe as they stood at the entrance.

As they walked in they saw some nostalgic areas within the place. People were dancing, and just generally talking to one another.  
Kaito looked at leon "so what do ya think? Did I chose at least somewhere good for our anniversary?" Kaito said, with a grin plastered on his face. "Yes" leon said almost instantly embracing Kaito. Kaito wrapped his arms around leon for a minute before saying " well, do you want me to get us a drink really quickly? " leon nodded as Kaito went and fetched them a drink.

The rest of the night was a drunken blur, but in unknown circumstances, they somehow ended up in a McDonald's at 3:00 a.m, questioning random things in life. Kaito reached his arm across the table and grabbed leons hand. He looked at leon adoringly with his usual beautiful purple eyes. Kaito sat there for a solid 5 minutes just admiring every detail of his lover, until it had reached the time for them to return home. 

It was pitch black outside, all you could see were the vague shadows of surrounding trees, looking as if they were paper cutouts. The alcohol has wore off on them both, which ment that at least one of them could drive them home safely.

Once they returned home Kaito tore off his jacket and collapsed onto bed, letting out a small yawn. Leon followed soon after, accidentally throwing himself down onto the bed in a way that landed him and Kaito in an almost sexual position. Kaito's entire face blushed a bright red as he covered his face with his hands to hide his blush. 

Leon froze out of embarrassment, his face also going entirely red. Leon stared into Kaito's eyes for a minute before randomly grabbing Kaito's shirt and pulling him in for a kiss. Kaito leaned into the kiss as they made out on their bed, slightly attempting to bite leons bottom lip. As they made out, leon stared to unbutton Kaito's shirt, and eventually undressing himself and Kaito.

Kaito climbed on top of leon, without breaking eye contact, Kaito had a lustful look in his eyes as he started slipping off leons boxers, and then his own. He stared rubbing leons member, slightly squeezing it. That made leon let out a quiet moan as Kaito continued jacking leon off. Kaito put two fingers in leons mouth, "suck" he instructed. Leon obeyed, and started to suck and cover Kaito's fingers in saliva. Kaito removed his fingers from leons mouth and promptly stuck one in leons hole, soon after adding a second finger, scissoring leons hole and inserting his member into leons hole.

He started thrusting in a rhythmic pattern, earing a moan from leon. Kaito continued, speeding up a little more with every thrust. At this point leon was a moaning mess, with Saliva trickling out of his mouth. "K-kaito, I think I'm gonna cum-" Kaito started thrusting in and out of leon faster, forcing a shaky moan out of leon.

After a while of this, Kaito and Leon came at the same time, getting cum all over both of them and onto the sheets. Kaito flopped down right next to Leon, A little out of breath. *that was amazing " leon said tuning to kaito with a slight smile. "Hell yeah it was" Kaito said, wrapping his arms around leon. Leon let out a small, delicate yawn and nuzzle Kaito's chest a little bit before drifting off to sleep.  
Kaito watched leon for a minute, he saw how cute and delicate leon was, he laid there, admiring his lover. He started to close his eyes, and with leon resting in his arms, Kaito fell asleep, concluding the day.

(Sorry lol)

**Author's Note:**

> Kill me


End file.
